


Adjustment

by calenlily



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are still working out what is it they are now, how they relate to each other, and it's not always smooth. In which Lessa is irritable and F'lar is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbirds/gifts).



“I hate you,” Lessa grumbled when her mate appeared in their weyr without her noticing. She did not take well to surprises when she was in a bad mood.

“What for now?” F’lar asked pleasantly, utterly unfazed, which only served to further her irritation with him.

“For being far too cavalier about my moods,” she snapped back, causing him to smirk, then continued, “for being all …stealthy on me, and most of all for _this_.” She indicated her six-month pregnant belly, the aches caused by which being the initial cause of her mood, and vainly attempted to rub at sore muscles.

Amusedly he ignored her other complaints and asked pleasantly, “Did you bother to note what I was _saying_ when you were getting annoyed over my stealth?”

“No,” she said flatly. If he wasn’t going to rise to her bait, she certainly wasn’t going to rise to his. “Which was?”

She was convinced he was laughing at her, inwardly if not out loud. She heard him cross the room to her, sit down beside her, but didn’t bother to turn around.

Strong, deft fingers found her back, began to soothe away the knots.

“Ohhh…” A low moan of pleasure escaped her involuntarily. How was he so sharding good at this? “Scorch it,” she muttered in defeat, “I forgive you for everything, just keep doing … oh, yes, _that_!”

“That’s good to know,” he laughed. “Not that I had any _intention_ of stopping. If you would just let me take care of you…”

That set her on edge. She pulled away defensively, snapping, “I don’t need to be coddled, F’lar. I’m not made of glass.”

He snorted. “I assure you, I never thought you were.”

She didn’t reply, remaining stonily silent and closed off to him.

“Lessa…” he started again, frustrated, plaintive. He pushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes. “Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like you don’t trust me?” There was an uncharacteristic hesitance in his voice, as if he was almost afraid of the answer.

“I don’t _get_ you,” she bit out, equally frustrated. “You never used to be like this, and then suddenly you’re all sweet and protective and… and everything, and I don’t know what to make of it!”

He looked at her in frank disbelief, as if she’d said something ridiculous. “You’re the love of my life,” he murmured lowly, “you’re _carrying my child_, and you’re _surprised_ that I’m protective of you?”

Lessa deflated abruptly. “Oh,” she said, suddenly chagrined. “When you put it like that…”


End file.
